


Because of You

by Josh89



Series: Eternally Yours [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flashbacks, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: After the end of the Giant War, Leo keeps his promise to return for Calypso. Spoilers for 'House of Hades'. Takes place roughly four months after 'My Oath To Keep', and at approximately the same time as 'A Very Percabeth New Year', which is also part of the series.





	Because of You

~Two years ago, in the throne room of the Gods on Mount Olympus~  
"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus".  
Piper gave her friend an encouraging smile as Jason stepped back into the small semi-circle that the seven Heroes of Olympus (nine, if you counted Reyna and Nico) had formed. "Go for it, repair boy".  
Leo stepped forward, his eyes immediately going to his father, who gave him a slight nod. "Leo Valdez. The council has agreed that the offer of immortality, the same offer extended to your fellow heroes, should be extended to you as well, if you so desire. What say you?"  
This he had to consider. Immortality was an interesting offer, but did he really want to accept it when he had something more important on his mind? None of the others had, after all. "I choose to decline".  
There were hushed whispers between the gods for several minutes, during which the demigods glanced uncomfortably at each other. Eventually, Zeus nodded. "Then you will be granted one desire. Anything, provided it is in our power to grant you. Just ask".  
Leo took a breath in. This was it, his chance to get Calypso's curse lifted, to free her from Ogygia once and for all. But more importantly, it was his chance to fulfill the promise that he made as the raft took him away from her. "My request is that you lift Calypso's curse. Allow her to leave Ogygia, to live in the mortal world. Allow her to be free. But most importantly, allow me to go back for her".  
There was more muttering, this time ending with Zeus glancing between Hermes and Athena before giving the son of Hephaestus a very slight nod. “Very well then. Calypso will be freed from Ogygia. But there are three conditions. Firstly, she will permanently lose her immortality and her Titan powers. She will live a mortal life, and die a mortal death. Secondly, upon your return, a god will have to remove the curse personally. I suggest Dionysus, since he is, and will be by the time you get back, technically still on probation at Camp Half-blood”.  
The wine god shot a sudden glare at his father, and the waiting heroes barely managed to hold back a laugh at the sight. It was so unexpectedly… human.  
Unperturbed by his son’s glare, Zeus continued speaking. “The third and final condition… You, and you alone, must be the one to actually set foot on Ogygia. But you may choose up to two people to accompany you”.  
Leo merely nodded, fingering with one hand the small Ogygian crystal that was hidden in his pocket, the crystal that was his only chance of getting back to Calypso. He already had a very good idea of exactly who he wanted to take with him, he just wondered whether they would want to go. “I already have my two companions in mind. That is, if they want to go”.  
He shot a quick glance towards both Piper and Jason. “How about it, guys? You up for one last quest?”  
Both heroes nodded at him in reply, and Jason grinned. “We started this together, man. It’s only fair we end it together”.  
~Present day~  
The boy leapt off of the boat, landing on the sandy shore, near the crater which had been caused by his crash-landing on the island a little over two years before, heading for where his memories told him that Calypso’s home was most likely to be. Acting purely on instinct, he pushed his way through the forest until he caught sight of a plain-looking house not far up ahead. “Calypso? Are you here?”  
-Calypso-  
That voice… It couldn’t be. There was just no way that it was possible for him to be there, to have come back for her. No man found Ogygia twice. That was, and had always been, the rule. “Guess who’s back?”  
Unable to resist the sudden urge to look, to see if it really was him calling her name, she glanced up from the table she was working at, doing so just in time to catch his eye as he stepped out of the trees that surrounded her house. She eyed him appraisingly, noting that the formerly-scrawny son of Hephaestus had definitely gained a bit of muscle since they had last seen each other, and, though his eyes still held their mischievous twinkle, and the corners of his mouth still turned up in his goofy grin, it looked odd on him. Not bad, just… odd. “Leo?”  
“The one and only”  
Briefly, she wondered what kind of stupid thing he would have had to do to wind up here for a second time. She secretly hoped that he hadn’t almost got himself killed just to get back to her; she would probably never forgive him for his stupidity if he had. “What are you doing here?” she queried.  
He stepped forward, and suddenly she found she didn’t care anymore. All her worries and her doubts melted away, and she threw herself into his arms. “I thought I’d never see you again” she whispered, half-crying now, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.  
Leo held her tightly, as if reassuring her that he was really there, that he always would be. “I had to come back. I had to. I love you, Calypso. I love you. I never, ever, want to be apart from you again”.  
“What are you doing here, anyway?” Calypso queried.  
“I'm here because of you. I made a promise when I left, and I intend to keep it. I’ve come to get you out of here, Calypso. Let’s go see the world”.


End file.
